inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream Ookizawa
Note *Cream Ookizawa is created by me. No other version/ anime/ story is copied. *The name is purely made by me but it's usable for other user to use for their character. *The picture and Cream's personality and looks are created by me. None is copied. *I will be pleased if Cream is used in your story and made her your character but please don't fake the real owner of Cream Ookizawa. *Asks for permissions first before using Cream Ookizawa as your character. Signature *Sapphirez 10:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) History Her name was given by her father; a pastry chef. Her name was taken from the food Cream and so does her siblings (except for her brother Marque but she describes the names related to Meringue; a food's name.) She has a mother but passed away when cream was only 7, making her really independent, caring and mother-like character. Her mother is the woman of art and teaches Cream- ballet, singing, Japanese-dancing since she's 3 while her father, teaches her how to cook. Her parents are famous and really rich. Her father's is a billionaire but sometimes Cream forgot the fact. Family Cream has a twin brother, a younger brother and 3 younger sisters. Marque (Mark) Ookizawa Her twin brother; Marque loves soccer since he was young but due to his mother illness, he was forced by his father to enter a medical school when he was 5. Cream really loves her twin but due to this incident, she blames soccer for her brother's and father's argument of choosing soccer and medical study. In order to forget Marque, Cream claims that Marque is her childhood fiancé and already passed away when he was a child. When they meet, they often fight and tease each other. Wok, Curry and Curryn Ookizawa Cream's 2 years younger triplet brother and sisters are Wok, Curry and Curryn. Their names are given by their father to resemble food names except for Curryn; an N is added at the end of the word Curry. Many people mistaken their spelling as Kari and Karin. Despite the fact that they are twin, they are completely different. Curry loves pink and skirt, Curryn loves simpleness and pants. Curry is the older twin but Curryn is (1000X) smarter than her. Curryn always refer herself as 'boku' (a self-calling used by males) and often being mistaken for a male, even by her own twin. What they have in common is they like to work together to annoy their sister . They are a good combination is soccer and mostly used a combinations hissatsu technique. Fruit Ookizawa Cream's youngest sister; Fruit. Her name is also given by her father to resemble food name. She is 5 years younger than Cream. She has a heart disease and spends most of her time at the hospital so she rarely meet her family. Later on, she is going to be blind because of the disease and can't see anymore. An expensive surgery also can't recover her sight. Satou and Berry Ookizawa Satou is Cream's father while Berry is her mother. Satou is a famous pattisier who owns linked business all around the world thus making him a billionaire. Satou has light golden brown hair, blond eyes and he is a France-Japanese. Berry is a beautiful lady and the woman of art. She is a famous ballerina and singer and she is good with music art, teaching her daughters what she knows. She has violet hair and blue eyes and she is America-France-Japanese. She dies 2 years after giving birth to Fruit because of a cancer and heart-disease. Literally, Satou means sugar and berry is fruit, thus combined to be sugarberry. Appearance She has brown waist-length hair but she is always seen tied them. Marilyn once mentioned that she never see Cream-neki with her hair untie. Cream has a pair of brown hair but they can change color which are green, red, golden yellow, maroon, purple, orange, golden brown, silver blue and white (when she enter dream X in the first story only) when she does the Enter Dream according to the Dreams' personality. *Her default clothing (other than the school's uniforms) is a light pink mini gown without arms (it reveals Cream's upper part than the breast), with pink ribbon at the back of the waist and she wears long-sleeved light green mini jacket accompanied by Mary-Jane shoes with mini ribbon to tie at the back of the ankle. She will tie her hair in a ponytail and thin pieces of hair at the left and right side of her hair is clipped beside her ponytail. *Her soccer jersey is the same as shown in the profile picture above. Story First story; The beginning of the road Cream is a 13 year-old girl who often wears an X-shape ornament on her hair in the starts. She always aim to be complete and perfect in every skills she had. She is clumsy and a person with no future. She teaches Curry ballet while Curryn is taught to sing. She is always a champion in everything she does and her father disagree of Cream choosing the Art path rather than the cooking path. Her father challenges her to enter Grand Patissier Competition (GPC), a pastry cooking competition which can only be entered by the students of Patisser Gakuen. Cream accept the challenge (for the fact that she never had been to school *she is home-schooled*). In the school, she meets Alice, a Dream Fairy, which is sent by the Dream Queen to help her to pursue her dream and Alice will become a 'lady' in the castle if she succeed in making Cream's dream comes true. Much to her surprise, Cream doesn't have any dreams and Alice gain a power where she can enter Cream's heart (called the 'Enter Dream') and changes Cream's personality according to her talents. When Cream 'Enter Dream', the only things changed are Cream's personality and eye colors. In 'Enter Dream' mode, Cream's true personality will be hid inside her heart and her body will be controlled by her talents which have their own physical shape, name. soul, emotions and personality but was never shown until the third story. Second Story; The road to soccer Cream enter a school far way from Patissier Gakuen when she is 14. The school's name is Elite Jun. High. Cream was searching for a club to join until a baseball almost hit her and Tegane Minku saved her by kicking the ball back. Cream is fascinated with the kick that Tegane called 'soccer' and quickly head to the soccer club but when she arrives, Honoka Faiya and Honoka Aise, the Student Body President and Vice Student Body President is shutting down the club for the reason of infamous and no captain. Cream promote herself as the captain and she must gather enough member before the fight with Grand Jun. High the following day. (The problem is; Cream never plays soccer). She gather enough members and in the match, she knows Grand Jun. High attention of making Tegane enters the match and gather data about him. Scared of more of the players being hurt, she forces Tegane to join but when he refused, she angrily kicks the ball toward the big tree beside Tegane and it falls down, shocking everyone. Later on, the enter the Junior Soccer competition, re-unite Sumato Ryo with his sister, Marilyn Carve. Third Story; The road with 9 paradise Cream encounters one of her Enter Dream, X. She wasn't Cream's talent but she is one of Cream's 'Enter Dream'. Her personality is dark, gloomy and full of negative feelings. Unlike the other 'Enter Dream' that Cream or Alice can choose to do, X can forces Alice and Cream to 'Enter Dream' anytime Cream gives up. Cream purified X into True Dream and X along with True Dream gone in the first story but actually X deleted True Dream and reincarnated. Her new physical looks is identical to Cream, she challenges Cream with soccer and separates the Dreams from Cream physically. X created her own soccer teams using the children with a dark, sad and gloomy heart. List of Cream's Dream Cream fights a lot of people who becomes the target of the wilted heart. Since her dreams are separated from her physically, they can also plays soccer. Along the story, many of her teammates left because they think they are not strong enough. To replace them, Cream and her friends tour around Japan and meet new friends. In the end, Cream faces her biggest challenge, to fight with her old teammates who had also been controlled by X. The 9 dreams sacrifices themselves to help Cream and they won. Before X dissapears into thin air, she thanked Cream to show her the real meaning of friendships and light. Fourth Story; The Road to Soccer World. The story starts with Cream answering the phone. Then, the story focused to Sumato Ryo instead of Cream. He was called by C.Saiden to come to a place and meets many of the previous soccer player, he also meets his enemy, Fujiro Matsuya. C.Saiden explained the reason why they gathered is to choose 15 from the 22 peoples to represent Elite Japan in Junior Soccer International. Roman wonders why the Ookizawa sisters and Yukii Foruda aren't there and it seems like Yukii is selected for the America's team while the Ookizawa sisters are busy. After the selection match, C.Saiden introduces their new coach. Sumato questioned why is only 15 chosen and a boy appears, introducing himself as Marc Anthony; Elite Japan's captain. Many disagree of the decision since Marc is impolite, horrible and a lousy captain. Furthermore, he never plays in any of the Asia Prelims match but he does gives a big hint to increase the team's potential. Marc played in the second half of the Asia Final and used Cream's technique. They won the Asia Final and right after the winning announcement, Marc pulled his hair, revealing 'his' waist-length brown hair and 'his' real name; Cream Ookizawa. Fifth Story; The Road of Soccer World. Before everyone leaves to the Main Island, where the competition is held, Curryn appears; saying that she is replacing one of the injured player. Her twin, Curry has been selected for the America Team. At the island, Cream was wondering around at night, searching for her favorite peppermint ice-cream. A bulldozer pass by and Cream accidentally throws her bag of ice-creams at the back of the bulldozer. She chases the bulldozer and mistakenly pushed a player from America, leading him to throw away his ball at the back of the bulldozer (this scene is similar to Endo searching for the big tire and meets Fideo). They chased the bulldozer and the player from America manage to catch up and stopped the bulldozer by standing in front of it surprisingly. The driver hit the emergency break, causing the big metal ball (I don't know what it's call but it's the big metal thingy at the bulldozer used to bulldoze a building) to fall and rolls toward Cream. Cream (in panic mode) pull out her hissatsu; True Dream and kicked the metal ball to pieces. After everything is solved *Cream gets her ice-creams back, that boy get his ball, Cream called her papa to send someone to replace the metal ball*, the player from America introduces himself as (Name undecided). Sixth Story; The road of Chaos and Disaster This is the story that follows A Visit By A Soccer Goddess?!. Nobody wins after their first try and so does Cream. After defeated by Hera, they returns to their lodge, hopeless but Cream never gives up. Suddenly, a white light appears and 11 children comes out from the light, claiming that they are from the future and come backs in time to save the present. Their leader, Nana is Cream's future daughter who said that her mother (Cream) had sent her back because the unsupposed-to-be (the awaken of Hera and Heva) is happenings and ruins the future. Some of the children are the future child of some of the Elite Japan players. Unnamed said that their captain's real name isn't Nana, that is just her nickname. Seventh Story; The End of The Road It's been 10 years and this last story shows the life of the adult Elite Japan's players. Cream has to choose the path she wishes to be and full of her love-life. This story only contains of 10 chapter while 30 chapter of bonus story showing Nana's life is added. Early Design/ Concept There's been a lot of changes from Cream's early design. Differences : *Cream was created with long hairs that reaches her thigh but she curled the end, making it waist-length short.- Now her hair is waist-length. *Cream was originally made without the C-shape in her eyes but it was changed due to unique creation. *She was created as a popular and beautiful but silent and pride girl. Now she is popular, naive, dense and nice. *She kept the phrase 'I already have a fiance' but only when her admirers asks her on a date. The new design is Cream will say that 'Oh this? He is my fiance' whenever people asks about the boy wallpaper on her cellphone. Early concept changes: *Cream is supposed to be talented only in violin but soon changed due to her obsession of becoming perfect. *Marque is suppose to be a year older than Cream and studies pastry but then it was decided that he should study medicine because of the tragedy of Berry's death. He is decided to becomes Cream's twin because Cream disguised as Marc Anthony who resembles him and being a year older will make him look mature than Cream and over-protecting. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Art